1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to extensions between driving tools and the object to be driven and, more particularly, to such extensions that provide infinite length adjustability.
2. Setting of the Invention
When using a driving tool, such as a socket wrench, it is often desirable to utilize an extension between the tool and the socket to enable one to reach a remote bolt or screw. The use of such an extension tool is highly desirable when working within cramped and confined areas, such as on vehicle engines.
Extension tools have been developed in the past to address this need. Examples of these types of extension tools are disclosed within U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,343,434; 4,317,393; 4,344,340; 4,376,397; and 4,367,663 and those referenced therein. All of these patents do not disclose or suggest an extension tool that has infinite length adjustability with the ability of the extension tool to be operated while in place with one hand and with variable drag on the extension tool to permit the extension tool to be extended or retracted in a controlled manner.
When working in confined spaces there often isn't room to use an extension tool of exactly one or more preset lengths; i.e. there is a need for the extension tool to be extended to any desired length. This extension and/or retraction of the extension tool needs to be accomplished by one hand's fingers so the socket wrench can be held in place by the other hand.
In working on vehicle engines, often the socket wrench with the extension tool attached cannot be used because as the bolt or screw being loosened moves towards the socket wrench the extension tool contacts immovable components thus needing a retractable extension tool. There is a need for an extension tool that has as small an outside diameter as possible to permit the use of such an extension tool in the above described circumstances.